


英雄得了花吐症以后

by alisare



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisare/pseuds/alisare
Summary: 全员存活if线有all光倾向很ooc没脑子文学，快乐就行
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 初代光 - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	英雄得了花吐症以后

事情是这样的。  
它来得非常突然，没有任何征兆，但还是发生了：刚刚拯救了第一世界的大英雄在战后的作战会议上，在众目睽睽之下，突然吐出了一片花瓣。  
鲜艳的，刺目的，真实的花瓣，掉在在漆黑的，磨损严重的手套上，尤为明显。  
光愣住了。  
拂晓众人和水晶公也愣住了。  
毕竟就算是在魔法与科技并存的世界，一个大活人嘴里也不应该会吐出一片新鲜的花瓣。  
众人顿时备受惊吓地押着抗议无果的光去炼金术医疗馆，全身扒光检查了一通，结果什么也没有查出来。大家围成一圈看着裹在被单里委屈巴巴的光，陷入了沉思。  
“是不是吃了什么奇怪的东西？”于里昂热试图提出一种可能性。  
“比如新研制的炼金药水或者奇怪的魔法生物的果实？”桑克瑞德跟上他的思路。  
光摇摇头，表示自己从昨天晚上到今天只吃了秧鸡烤肉蚕豆沙拉仙子苹果派蘑菇烤串海鲜烩饭香杏果冻，今天早餐还没来得及吃。  
不知道是不是被光之战士的无底洞食量震惊到了，大家沉默了下来，气氛一度十分尴尬。  
“是不是中了什么诅咒？像失明、昏睡这种？”  
“不可能，”雅修特拉肯定地摇了摇头，伸手指了指光的头顶，“你看他头上都没有顶着debuff，肯定不是。”  
“我想，我可能知道。”琳犹犹豫豫地举起了手，似乎不知道是不是应该开口。她瞥了一眼桑克瑞德，又看了看光，露出了些许心虚的表情。  
光突然有了不好的预感。  
“你知道是什么原因？！”阿莉塞大喜过望，根本没发现他们两个之间的暗流涌动，赶紧上前几步把琳又往光的方向推了推，“快快快！快告诉我们！”  
对不起了阿光。琳深吸了一口气，不知道从什么地方掏出了一本封面让人欲言又止的书籍，放到了床上。  
书名：《艾欧泽亚纯爱文学发展史》  
众人：“？”  
光默默地缩回了被单里，只露出了毛绒绒的栗色脑壳。如果可以，他希望在场的所有人，尤其是桑克瑞德，能忽视掉他的存在。  
作为唯一一个能够自由穿梭来往于两个世界的人，他当然知道那是什么——那是塔塔露和可露儿的特供“物资”。女孩子之间的友谊发展快到不可思议，他不知道塔塔露和可露儿是如何做到的，但她们的确在得知桑克瑞德收养了一个女孩儿后，通过光的几次信息传递，就迅速地将琳拉拢进了她们的小团伙里，并时不时让光捎上一些东西带到第一世界。其中就包括类似这本书的书籍。  
好奇心旺盛的光自然有偷偷翻看过。在经历了三观震碎重铸的恍惚后，他十分虔诚地向十二神祈祷，希望桑克瑞德有生之年都不要发现这些书，否则他只能逃去黑风海底下度过余生。  
但事与愿违，就像永远无法一发入魂的禁断，不幸还是发生了。  
光几乎是立刻就感受到了桑克瑞德投过来的质疑的眼神，他又往里缩了缩，连脑壳顶都消失在了被单里。  
琳熟练地翻开了书，凭着记忆找到了想要的页面，手指停在了上面，圈出了想要的部分。  
“花吐症，又叫做呕吐中枢花被性疾患，其症状是感染者将会感到痛苦，咳嗽，从口中呕吐出花来。”她大声地读了出来。  
“这是什么原理？”见多识广的水晶公发出了百岁老猫被极大震撼到后疑惑的声音。  
“虽然不知道原理是什么，但书上确实是这么科普的。”琳老实地回答道。  
什么鬼，这还带科普的。众人忍不住在心里默默吐槽。  
“这书上有没有说解决的办法？”阿尔菲诺凑了过来，本来想要帮忙一起找找，但随即就被双胞胎妹妹强势地横插一杠，从床边被挤了出去。  
听到有解决方法，光也忍不住重新冒出了脑袋，伸长脖子歪着头去看书上的内容。  
阿莉塞皱了皱眉头，将原文一字一句地复述道：“化解的办法是……和暗恋的人接吻。”  
沉默。微妙的沉默。  
似乎是为了认证阿莉塞所说的是事实，在众人的热切注视下，光眨巴眨巴眼睛，竟然觉得喉咙真的开始痒了起来，憋不住咳起了嗽。等他气喘吁吁地终于停下来时，掌心又多了一片新鲜的红色花瓣。  
凑，是真的。众人想。

于是事情又从光到底怎么了演变成了光的暗恋对象是谁。当事人在诸多目光的洗礼下几乎想要就地人间蒸发。  
“老老实实交代吧，是谁？”雅修特拉双手抱臂，开启审问模式。  
光眨了眨他无辜的大眼睛，疯狂摇头表示他真的不知道。基于英雄本人信用甚好且无不良记录，大家暂时相信了他。  
“连本人都没有察觉到吗……这可难办了。”于里昂热苦恼地摸着下巴，环视了一周在场的所有人，“那就只能一个个筛选了？”  
“怎么筛选？难道要挨着亲一口吗？”雅修特拉半是无奈半是开玩笑地说。  
“只能是这样了。”于里昂热点点头。  
桑克瑞德挑着眉吹了一声口哨，阿莉塞立刻涨红了脸，并狠狠捶了一拳不明就里以为她是太热了而低声询问的阿尔菲诺，水晶公在一旁欲言又止止言又欲。  
“其实也不需要这么麻烦，做一下排除法就好了。琳、阿莉塞、阿尔菲诺，三个年纪小的先排除掉。”桑克瑞德点了三个人，被点中的阿莉塞忍不住抽空回头瞪了他一眼，“我肯定是不可能了，剩下还有三个人选。”  
有你这么排除的吗？光默默吐槽道。  
“哦？”雅修特拉斜眼看了过来。  
光立马举手投降：“我保证我对玛托雅妈妈绝对没有非分之想！”  
“怀疑对象减一。”桑克瑞德宣布。  
“我觉得你应该不会对妖精语讲座感兴趣……”  
“没兴趣。”光斩钉截铁拒绝道。  
所以目标只剩下了一个。  
察觉到所有的目光一下子汇聚到了自己的身上，猫魅族男人警觉地竖起了耳朵和尾巴。  
“等等，我觉得我们需要调整一下思路。”水晶公左看看右看看，努力试图将失控的场面拉回正常的范畴，“为什么你们就这么肯定这个人一定在我们之中呢？”  
“光在第一世界里认识的人几乎都在这里了，而且你们之前就是旧识，你拼了命救了他，他要是对你产生了超越友谊之外的感情，好像也说得过去。”这理由说的，在场的人都快信了。  
“虽然我知道这样很为难你和光。”雅修特拉解释道，“但是光的病这样拖延着也不是办法，我们总得做些什么。”  
水晶公犹豫了，他确实不希望见到光一直病恹恹的样子。但是他们很快就发现，问题变得更棘手了。  
因为光趁他们不注意的时候，偷偷跑了。

光躲回了原初世界。  
逃避虽然可耻但有用，至少不用被人逼着和亲朋好友亲嘴巴。  
男人大大地松了一口气，趴在陆行鸟身上开始盘算接下来要去什么地方。石之家肯定是不去了，他现在一想到塔塔露和可露儿就会想起那本书，头疼得很；伊修加德也不去了，在街上晃悠指不定会被看到然后拉进苍穹街干活；同理多玛也是。也许他可以考虑一下去投靠西德，毕竟加隆德厂家大业大应该不介意多他一张吃饭的嘴，甚至他还能跟毕格斯魏吉一起愉快地围观西德和尼禄·斯卡艾瓦日常拌嘴。  
光摸了摸饿扁了的肚子，决定放弃纠结，先就近解决最重要的吃饭问题。想他堂堂一个拯救了两个世界的大英雄，竟然也沦落到了没饭吃的地步，实在委屈。  
“都是无影的错。”他嘀嘀咕咕地埋怨着，赌气般地把锅全都扣到了无影身上。尤其是那个爱梅特赛尔克，想来也气，要不是他在第一世界这么折腾了一回，光也用不着两边奔波那么劳累。  
“不知道他现在会不会又在打什么坏主意。”他这么想着，突然就觉得胸前一阵气闷。前一秒他还在拉动缰绳驱使陆行鸟跑动起来，后一秒他就伏在晃动的坐骑上差点被自己喉咙里堵住的异物呛住。  
十二神在上，要是他被花瓣活活呛死了，说出去谁会信啊。千辛万苦咳了出来，他发现数量还比上一次多了一瓣。这么扯淡的事情居然也能发生在他的身上，大英雄拈着花瓣不禁啧啧称奇。他把那两片花翻来覆去看了许久，也看不出是什么品种，只好遗憾地松开手，让它们随风飘走。说来也奇怪，他至今仍然没有一种真实感，突然冒出来的病症，突然多出来的暗恋对象，好像都和他没关系。  
暗恋别人是一种什么感觉？谢邀，还真不知道。  
光喜欢的人有很多，他喜欢拂晓的诸位，喜欢水晶公，喜欢弗雷，喜欢伊修加德的那位挚友，喜欢冒险路上遇见的所有温暖善良的人，但若要说爱上什么人，他实在有点迷糊。  
也许他应该去询问一下？光寻思着，这种情况似乎确实找个人来出出主意。要找谁呢？年长的，见多识广的，主意多的人。  
他灵机一动，凭借多年上课不逃课的经验，脑内瞬间想到了一个适合的人选：盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨。  
盖乌斯万万没想到有朝一日他会遇到光之战士主动找上门，还一脸自来熟的当着自己的面一边絮絮叨叨说起了最近的遭遇，一边自顾自地切了厨师从异次元口袋里掏出不知道积压了多久的食材搓起了食物的情况，完了甚至还给他递了一份午餐过来。  
重点是，闻起来真的挺香的。  
他一时没忍住，顶着光殷勤的目光，谨慎地咬了一口那份烤肉，心里默默打了个满分。  
正所谓吃人嘴短，盖乌斯想了想，本着尽人事的原则问道：“冒险者，你觉得你的暗恋对象是真实存在的吗？”  
听到“冒险者”这三个字，光的身体条件反射地哆嗦了一下，不禁想起了那些年被动画城支配的恐惧。  
“如果连你自己都没有感觉，那只能说明两点：要么这个人根本不存在，”盖乌斯认真替他分析了起来，“要么就是一个你不太想承认他是你暗恋对象的人。”  
光心里咯噔了一下。  
“知道是谁了？”盖乌斯敏锐地发现了他表情的变化。  
“可是……”光挠了挠头，还是有些疑惑，“我前几天还跟他打了一架，吵了一顿，他扭头就回去睡觉了到现在都没有理我。这也算？”  
盖乌斯用一种“你们年轻人真会玩”的表情看着他：“你们为什么要打架？”  
“他骂我是‘残次品’，还没经过我同意偷了我的猫。”光掰着手指开始细数那人的罪状，“最重要的是，他建了一座城市，给我上了户口，但是他就是不给我分一套房！”  
盖乌斯差点没绷住一张严肃的脸。  
“你说的是谁？”  
“无影爱梅特赛尔克。”  
“……”  
“也是你们加雷马的开国皇帝。”光贴心地补充了一句。  
“……你还是赶紧走吧。”  
中年孤寡男人的内心此刻仿佛有一万台究极神兵在疯狂朝他开炮。

光再次回到第一世界时，已经是夜晚。  
他没打算停歇，一口气冲到了珂露西亚岛，不带一丝犹豫直接跳进了海里。既然知道了原因，那当然是越早解决越好。  
黝黑的海水在他脑袋上方闭合，遮蔽了星光，他被寒冷的水温刺激得一个哆嗦，头脑瞬间清醒了许多。  
虽然不太愿意承认，但是他确实发现自己是有那么一点点在意爱梅特赛尔克的，尤其是在知道两人原本的关系并不简单之后。可他又想起了爱梅特赛尔克时常阴阳怪气的嘲讽，万一被无影知道了，岂不是得天天讥笑？那可不行，绝对不行。  
在这种已经闹崩了的情况下，如何才能让无影不察觉到自己的心思主动配合？难道他要冲进亚马乌罗提，直接跟爱梅特赛尔克说“你好，我暗恋你，能跟我打个啵”吗？那他可能会被贪婪突袭一路追杀出黑风海。  
这简直就是个无法完成的挑战。  
光苦着脸，觉得自己现在这个局面跟被逼着和魔界花舌吻也差不了多少。他心情纠郁结地咳了几声，果不其然又咳出了花朵。一朵完整的、艳丽的石榴花在下潜时布满气泡的水流中绽放，他还没来得及细看，那抹红色的影子就已经顺着暗涌被卷入了漆黑的海底。  
他盯着影子消失的方向看了一会，终于下定了决心。  
然而，现实总是擅长于打他的脸——他在亚马乌罗提里找不到爱梅特赛尔克了。  
国会议事堂大门紧闭，人民行政局的公务员只说十四人委员会事务繁忙，说什么也不肯给他发通行许可证。希斯拉德也不知道游荡到什么地方去了。  
光蹲在官厅区的某棵树下，愁到头秃。  
无影现在是存了心不想理他，但又出于某种原因，没有立即将他赶走，否则他连踏入亚马乌罗提的机会都不可能有。  
得想个办法把他勾引出来。  
“本来是突然想起了一些事情想问一问你们的，结果谁也没有找到。”他自言自语，拍拍黑袍上的灰尘，站了起来，“看来是问不成了，算了，我还是走吧。”  
他望着远处林立的高楼幻影，忧伤地叹了一口气：“我以后再也不来了。”  
伸出的右脚刚迈出去，下一秒他就被人扼住了命运的后衣领，一把给拽了回来。凭空出现的男人一脸萎靡不振的神色，像是在睡梦中被惊扰刚刚醒来，带着一身起床气不耐烦地看着他。  
“说吧，有什么事。”  
爱梅特赛尔克眼下的阴影又重了许多，光小心翼翼地瞥了他几眼，想到前几日自己对他大打出手，现在又骗他出来，不禁心虚了几分。  
“什么什么事？”他原本计划着把对方骗出来吧唧偷亲一口就跑，但是一看到这张脸他就开始犯怂了，于是决定装傻。  
爱梅特赛尔克挑了挑眉，危险地眯起了眼睛。  
“等等等等，我想起来了！”光赶紧改口，“其实我是想问，那个，你你你，你喜欢吃海鲜烩饭吗？”  
“……”  
光感觉到一阵寒意迅速沿着脊背爬了上来，他僵了一秒，没忍住开了个至黑之夜，同时按下了疾跑，果断想要拉开距离。比他更迅速的是对方响起的响指。黑色的以太凝聚成锁链，绕着他牢牢捆了一圈，令他动弹不得。他在心里哀嚎了一声，疯狂转动大脑，闪过了abcde无数计划，又通通被否决掉。  
“我想起来了！我真的想起来了！你先放开我！”光看着逼近的男人，边奋力试图挣扎，边叽里呱啦地大喊着。  
又一个响指。世界安静了。  
“大英雄这么有闲情逸致的吗？大半夜跑来问你的敌人的喜好？”爱梅特赛尔克伸手捏住了光的下巴，强迫他抬头直视，“要是我回答是，你是不是还要当场做给我吃啊？”  
你要是喜欢，那我做99个HQ给你也未尝不可啊。光挤眉弄眼地努力传达着自己的意思。然而爱梅特赛尔克看上去似乎更生气了。  
这人怎么跟钓鱼时的天气一样变来变去的？  
“你的身体状态有点奇怪……”爱梅特赛尔克盯着光看了一会，突然皱起了眉头，把脸贴得更近了些。近得光都能感受到他的吐息，忍不住帅脸一红，喉头作痒，挣扎着咳出了一朵花。两人一起低头看着那朵花飘飘然落到地板上，陷入了沉默。  
完了，光想，这下捂不住了。  
爱梅特赛尔克伸手捏住那朵石榴花，举到了他的面前，顺手解除了他的沉默咒语，不耻下问：“这是什么？”  
“你亲我我就告诉你。”光闭上眼睛，决定破罐子破摔。  
爱梅特赛尔克看了他一眼，又看了花一眼，慢吞吞开了口：“你找我是因为你会吐花，而解决吐花的办法就是……我亲你？”。  
无影得出了结论：“你不会喜欢我吧？”  
凑，这也能联系到一起？光大跌眼镜，不禁再次佩服他神奇的脑回路。但他绝对不会承认的。  
“你亲我我就告诉你。”  
“那简单。”男人打了个响指，决定把他打包带走，“我有的是办法让你说出来。”

几天后，大英雄才歪歪扭扭地回到了水晶都。不管众人如何追问，他就是绝口不提这几天去了哪里做了什么为什么消失了。  
更神奇的是，他莫名其妙的花吐症居然痊愈了。据英雄本人描述，某天早晨醒来以后他就感觉身体恢复了正常，也许那并不是什么花吐症，只不过是吃错了东西。  
大家半信半疑，但就结果而言，光恢复了正常，总归是好的，也不必再去纠结过程了。  
看到众人都各自散开，光大大松了一口气，又因为动作太大牵扯到了伤口，不禁龇牙咧嘴地在抽气。  
该死的爱梅特赛尔克，让他不要太过分了，结果差点在大家面前露馅。只怕某人现在正躲在亚马乌罗提里偷着乐呢。  
至于做恋人什么的……算了，下次再去黑风海找他算账好了。  
光嘀嘀咕咕地埋怨着，转头又投身到跑腿事业中去了。


End file.
